OHOS
by Lieya EL
Summary: " Senyumanmu bagaikan gula tebu, sangat manis dan mampu mengalihkan duniaku . . . . Tangis dan juga kesedihanmu bagaikan sebuah pisau, yang bisa kapan saja menyayat hatiku." hunhan / THIS FF IS SPECIAL FOR EVENT 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE'.


Tittle : O.H.O.S

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun ( HUNHAN), and Other.,

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst. . .

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Ini ide murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, para cast disini milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya saja.

" For Event Hunhan Bubbletea Couple "

_Senyumanmu bagaikan gula tebu, sangat manis dan mampu mengalihkan duniaku . . . ._

_Tangis dan juga kesedihanmu bagaikan sebuah pisau, yang bisa kapan saja menyayat hatiku._

**. . . . O.H.O.S . . . .**

**Someone Pov.**

Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Melihatmu menangis dan mengerang menahan rasa sakit karena jarum suntik yang menembus tubuhmu .

Rumah Sakit dan jarum suntik adalah sesuatu yang paling kau benci dalam hidupmu, aku tahu itu. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan ? Aku hanya bisa berdiri disini dan melihatmu merasakan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta untuk menenangkanmu. Akan tetapi itu mustahil, semua tidak akan pernah bisa aku lakukan. Karena kita berbeda . . .

**. . . . O.H.O.S . . . .**

" Eomma. . . Aku mohon izinkan aku menemuinya Eomma. Aku tak tega melihatnya merasakan kesakitan sendirian. Aku mohon Eomma ." Pinta sosok namja tampan itu sambil bersimpuh dibawah kaki seseorang yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Tidak bisa Sehun. Kau dan dia bebeda nak, dan lagi setelah Eomma lihat umur Luhan tidak akan lama lagi . . . ." Jawab sang Eomma, yang diketahui bernama Zhang Yixing itu.

" Apppaaaaaa ?" Teriak Sehun tak percaya.

" Kau lihat sendiri kan Hunnie, Luhan sedang sekarat sekarang, dan tidak akan lama lagi di Ak- Yak Hunnie apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" Tanya sang Eomma tak percaya melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sang anak – Sehun tengah bersujud menyembah dan mencium unjung kaki sang Eomma - Yixing. Memang itu hal yang baik sih sebenarnya terlebih lagi surga kan berada di bawah telapak kaki ibu, namun ini bukanlah Sehunnya menurut sang Eomma.

Sehunnya adalah sosok pria yang dingin, tidak akan memperdulikan sesuatu kecuali menyangkut keluarganya. Namun spekulasinya berubah saat melihat sang putra mulai menjadi " Guardian Angel " seorang manusia yang sebentar lagi akan pergi itu.

Ya. Mereka adalah seorang malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi para manusia terpilih, biasa disebut " Guardian Angel ".

Misi atau tugas mereka adalah :

**ONE HOURS ONE SMILE ( O.H.O.S ), **satu jam satu senyuman. " Guardian Angel " diberikan waktu satu jam setiap harinya untuk membuat manusia itu tersenyum, dan itu dilakukan selama satu minggu penuh sebelum manusia tersebut pergi meninggalkan dunia.

" Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk menemuinya Eomma. Aku ingin menemani sisa hidupnya didunia, sebelum dia pergi. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum lagi eomma, aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini sendiri. Ak- Aku . . . Aku mencintainya eomma, sejak pertama kali menjadi malaikat pelindungnya." Ujar sehun dengan berderai air mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback on . . . <strong>

_Seoul Hospital . . ._

Nampak seorang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Luhan, kini tengah terduduk disebuah kursi roda. Perlahan-lahan ia jalankan krsi rodanya menuju taman yang berada dibelakang Rumah sakit tersebut.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah cantiknya, tatkala ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghadap awan yang cerah tersebut. Harum semerbak bunga mawar yang tertanam di taman tersebut, turut menjadi penyejuk hatinya yang tengah dirundung kegelisahan.

**Luhan Pov.**

" Eomma, Appa ? Sebentar lagi Luhan akan menyusul kalian. Apakah kalian senang, Luhan datang ? Aku merindukan kalian. " Batinnya menangis pilu. Bulir air mata satu persatu terjun bebas menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Kelainan Jantung, itulah penyakit yang diderita Luhan. Sejak kecil dia sudah dibekali penyakit itu sampai usianya yang ke 20 kini penyakitnya semakin menggila, dokter memvonis umurnyapun tak akan lama lagi. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari China. Dan itu membuat kehidupannya semakin lengkap dengan berbagai cobaan yang dialaminya.

Sejak saat kedua orang tuanya pergi, Luhan mulai menutup dirinya. Senyuman, canda tawa yang dulunya masih bisa ia tampilkan, sekarang tidak ada lagi. Doktor Kang, Dokter pribadi keluarganya yang merawatnya kinipun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa pasrah pada Tuhan tentang bagaimana garis nasib Luhan.

**Author Pov.**

" Manis . . ." Gumam seseorang ah- lebih tepatnya seorang malaikat yang tengah memperhatikan sosok manis tersebut dari balik pohon mapel, yang berada di sebelah kanan sosok manis tersebut.

" Xi Luhan. Aku akan mengembalikan senyumanmu mulai saat ini. Meskipun hanya satu minggu, dan hanya satu jam setiap harinya. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu." Ujar sosok itu sambil berlalu bersama hembusan angin.

**Luhan Pov.**

" Aku harus kembali, hari sudah semakin sore ." Gumamku seraya membalikkan kursi rodaku untuk kembali kekamar. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikanku.

" Hei. . . Xi Luhan ?"

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil Luhanpun membalikkan kembali kursi rodanya.

**Sehun Pov.**

" Hei. . . Xi Luhan ?" Karena aku melihatnya akan kembali, akupun berinisiatif untuk memanggilnya. Dan dia pun merespon panggilanku, dengan membalikkan kursi rodanya. Kulihat raut wajahnya agak kebingungan, mungkin dia merasa bingung karena belum pernah melihatku, namun aku sudah terlebih dulu mengetahui namanya.

" Maaf. Kau mengenalku ?" Tanyanya bingung. Kulihat ada kerutan kecil diwajahnya, dan itu membuatnya lucu, dan semakin manis. Kutampilkan senyum tulusku untuk memperkenalkan siapa diriku sebenarnya.

" Ya. Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku adalah " Guardian Angel " . Dan mulai sekarang aku adalah pelindungmu." Ucapku. Namun kulihat wajahnya merah. Bukan merah karena terharu, tapi malah merah menahan tawa. Apakah ada yang lucu ?.

"Pfftttttm- Malaikat pelindung? Melindungiku? Hahaha . . . Kau jangan terlalu mengada-ada kalau mau bergurau." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, dan itu membuatku geram. Namun tawa itu ? Aku bisa membuatnya tertawa ? hanya dalam beberapa menit ?. Yeah . . . aku berhasil . . . berhasil . . .berhasil . . . horee. . .!

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan keduanyapun berlanjut. Setiap hari tak lupa Sehun selalu bisa Membuat Luhan Tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1. . .<strong>

_Sehun mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan di taman kota, setelah mendapat izin dari Dokter Luhan tentunya . . . _

" Lu, lihatlah celana yang dipakai badut itu kedodoran . ." Ujar Sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

" Bwahahah . . . iya. Hunnie, pasti lucu sekali kalau nanti lepas saat pertunjukan! " Sahut Luhan sambil tertawa lepas.

"Yakkk. Lu. Jangan begitu, itu tidak baik." Nasehat Sehun

" Mian, Hunnie, aku hanya bercanda . hehe " Jawab luhan, menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2. . .<strong>

_At pusat perbelanjaan kota SEOUL._

" Hunie, itu cocok untukmu, haha. Kau seperti superman sungguhan. Ahhahahaha." Tawa Luhan melejit saat melihat Sehun keluar dengan menggunakan costum Superman, itu ide jahil Luhan tentunya.

" Aishh. . . Lu, akukan sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku seperti itu ?." Rajuk Sehun.

Mendengar Sehun yang merajuk seperti anak kecil, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, dan berlalu dengan kursi rodanya meninggalkan Sehun.

" Yak . . . yak Lu, mau kemana kau ? Teriak Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah meninggalkannya.

" Aish. . . rusa itu, awas saja nanti. Aku tidak akan membelikanmu bubbletea lagi." Gumam Sehun dan berjalan menyusul perginya Luhan.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3. . .<strong>

" Lu, cepat minum obatmu." Ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan obat yang harus diminum Luhan. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berada dirumah sakit karena kondisi Luhan yang menurun.

" Tidak Hunnie, itu pahit." Sahut Luhan dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Luhan yang seperti ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus melakukan cara lain." Ujar Sehun dalam hati, sambil bersmirky ria. Ia merambat lebih dekat dengan Luhan dan mencondongkan tuhnya.

" Hun-hunie apa yang k-kau lak-?"

Cupp.

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun telah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Tatapan mata keduanya saling bertemu, membuat sang empunyai mata membeku oleh pandangan yang memancarkan cinta tersebut. Detak jantung keduanyapun berdetak tak beraturan.

Hampir saja Sehun kehilangan niat awalnya, kalau saja Luhan tidak sedikit bergerak dalam duduknya. Sesegera mungkin Sehun memasukkan obat yang berada dimulutnya menuju kedalam mulut Luhan, dan Luhan pun menerima dengan satu kali tegukan, karena terkejut.

Sebelum Luhan sadar tentang apa yang tengah terjadi, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu berlari mengambilkan air minum untuk Luhan. Dan berakhir dengan suasana yang canggung antara keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4. . .<strong>

_At Lotteworld. . . .  
>( Setelah kondisi Luhan membaik dan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara keduanya, mereka memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuannya hari ini.)<em>

" Lu, kenapa kau melamun eoh ? Kau tidak ingin mencoba menaiki beberapa wahana yang menajubkan ini ?" Tanya Sehun, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

" Eh .? Bukan begitu Hun, Ak-ku?" ujar Luhan gugup sambil memilin ujung bajunya.

" Aku apa ?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

" Aku, kau lihatkan aku memakai kursi roda, mana mungkin aku bisa menaiki wahana yang ada disini." Ujar Luhan frustasi karena keadaannya sekarang. Ia tundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat sedih.

" Hei, . . . kenapa kamu jadi bersedih seperti ini eoh? Tanya sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan agar menatap wajahnya kini.

" Kau tahukan kau tidak sedang sendiri sekarang. Ada aku malaikat pelindungmu disini. Aku akan membantu dan mengabulkan semu keinginanmu hari ini, arra? Jadi jangan bersedih lagi ne.?" Ujar Sehun menenagkan Luhan , ia usap kedua pipi Luhan yang kini tengah merah merona.

" Uhm. Ne. Hehe" Jawab Luhan menampilkan senyum indahnya sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5. . .<strong>

_At City Hall Seoul. . ._

" Lu. . ." Panggil Sehun

" Hemm . ." Jawab Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

" Kau tahu tidak tentang kisah cinta Pyramus & Thisbe dari Babylonia ?" Tanya Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Uhm ? ( Luhan memutar matanya untuk berfikir )

sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, bukankah kisah cinta mereka ditentang oleh orang tuanya, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari rumah dan mengalami nasib tragis dan memilih bunuh diri.

Walaupun kisah cinta mereka berakhir dengan tragis namun mereka merupakan mitra dalam hidup dan mitra dalam kematian ? benarkan ?" Tanya Luhan setelah mencerikan tentang sedikit crita yang ia ketahui.

" Kau benar Lu. _Dan aku takut itu terjadi pada kita, memang bukan orang tua kita yang menentang hubungan kita, namun takdirlah yang tidak memihak kita, Lu." _Batin Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6. . .<strong>

_At Hospital Again . . ._

" Hunnie . . ."

" Hemm . . . "

" Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ." Ujar Luhan seraya memilin ujung bajunya, kebiasaanya saat sedang gugup.

" Apa yang akan kau tanyakan Hemm?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengelus surai madu Luhan.

" Bisakah kau menemaniku lebih dari satu jam ?" tanya Luhan.

" . . . " Sehun diam dan masih memperhatikan Luhan secara intens.

" Ehm, habisnya kau selalu pergi setelah satu jam, dan tidak akan kembali sebelum hari esok. Jujur Sehun, aku kesepian saat kau pergi. Aku merasa hampa saat tak ada seorangpun yang menemaniku disini. Dokter dan suster hanya sesekali kesini untuk mengecekku saja. Ak- aku . . . hiks. . . aku tak ingin sendiri." Ujar Luhan dengan air mata yang runtuh membasahi pipinya.

Jujur saja, Luhan merasa dunianya hidup lagi semenjak Sehun datang ke dalam hidupnya. Sehun bagaikan sebuah pupuk yang dapat membuat bunga ( Luhan ) tumbuh dan bersemi. Bunga tidak akan tumbuh subur apabila tidak diberi pupuk . Begitu pula Luhan akan merasa hampa apabila tidak ada Sehun yang membuat hidupnya kembali ceria.

"ssttt. . . Ulijima ne. Aku disini sekarang . " Ujar Sehun. Ia rengkuh tubuh rapuh tersebut kedalam pelukan hangatnya. _" Maaf Lu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih dari satu jam, karena itu sudah menjadi hukum alamku Lu. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk melanggarnya." _Batin Sehun. Tanpa terasa air matanyapun ikut turun membasahi pipinya. Keduanya berakhir dengan menangis dalam diam.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Day. . .<strong>

Hari terakhir Sehun bersama Luhan. Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan ke sungai Han, untuk menceritakan segalanya.

_At Sungai Han . . ._

Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan dengan perlahan, perasaan gelisah menyeruak didalam hatinya. Ia takut apabila Luhan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, takut apabila Luhan akan terpuruk saat ia tinggal, perasaan itupun masih berkecamuk dalam fikirannya hingga suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba membiarkan lamunannya.

" Ehm . . . Sehunnie, kita sudah sampai. Apa yang ingin kau katakan hem?" Tanya Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

"Lu. . . . hikss." Sehun segera bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan.

" ssttt. . . ulijima. Apa yang terjadi hem ?" tanya luhan halus.

" Mian. . .mian Lu. Ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamamu?" jelas sehun masih dengan air mata dipipinya.

Degg

Perasaan takut tiba-tiba masuk kedalam hati luhan mendengar ucapan Sehun tersebut.

" Ap-pa maksudmu Hun ?" tanya Luhan tergagap, masih dengan mengusap ujung pipi Sehun yang basah.

"Lu, kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu? ( Luhan mengangguk ) saat itu aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah " Guardian Angel " mu kan ? ( Luhan mengangguk lagi ) . Itu memang benar.

Aku adalah seorang Guardian Angel yang memiliki tugas yaitu memanfaatkan waktu satu jam setiap harinya untuk membuat manusia itu tersenyum, dan itu dilakukan selama satu minggu penuh untuk manusianya. Dan kau adalah salah satu manusia itu, Lu. Mian, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." Ujar Sehun, penyesalan nampak di raut wajahnya.

Air mata jatuh deras diujung mata Luhan, ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak percaya.

Sungguh ia tak percaya bahwa sosok yang disayanginya kini adalah seorang Guardian Angel sungguhan. Namun disisi lain ia juga tidak yakin bahwa semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu murni dari ketulusannya sendiri atau memang hanya untuk memenuhi tugasnya semata.

" Jadi k-kau memang Guardian Angel sungguhan ? ( sehun mengangguk ) dan kau diberikan tugas untuk membuat manusia itu tersenyum ? Dan itu aku ? ( Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sehunpun mengangguk lagi ) Jadi ini semua hanya tugas, kau tidak melakukannya dengan tulus melainkan hanya melaksanakan tugas ?!" Tanya Luhan dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun segera menggeleng dan menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

" Tidak Lu, bukan begitu aku melakukan semua itu dengan tulus. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum kembali. Aku melakukan semua bukan karena tugas bodoh itu melainkan aku . . .

58 . . . Kaki Sehun sudah mulai transparan . . .

" Sehun apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" panik Luhan melihat kondisi Sehun sekarang.

59 . . . Tinggal Kepala hingga ujung tangan yang menyentuh pipi Luhanlah, bagian tubuh Sehun yang belum menghilang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun agar tidak menghilang.

". . . Mencintaimu." Lanjut Sehun beserta tubuhnya menghilang sempurna.

" Andweeeeeeee ! SEHUNNNNN ! Jangan pergi ! jangan tinggalkan aku sendirii ! Luhan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Seketika jantungnya pun berdetak dan nyeri tak karuan, pusing menyerang kepalanya menjadi-jadi hingga semua terasa gelap. Dan teriakan kerumunan orang yang berlari kearahnya saja yang hanya bisa ia dengarkan, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap . . . Luhan pingsan.

" Bertahanlah Lu, aku mencintaimu. Meskipun kau tak bisa melihatku kini, aku tetap berada disampingmu." Gumam sosok transparan itu sambil berlari mengikuti kerumunan orang ang membawa Luhannya pergi.

**Flashback off . . .**

* * *

><p>" Baiklah Sehun, Eoma akan meberikanmu waktu satu jam untuk bersamanya. Sebelum ajal menjemputnya besok. Jadi persiapkan dirimu." Ujar sang Eoma pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan sang eomma.<p>

_At Hospital . . ._

Perlahan namun pasti, seorang namja manis yang tegah terbaring itu kini mulai membuka kedua bola matanya,.

" Lu. Akhirnya kau sadar nak." Ujar sang Dokter penuh suka cita.

" Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Lu . Masuklah" Ujar sang Dokter.

Nampak seorang namja nan tampan yang keluar dari balik pintu tersebut.

" Sehunnie . . ." Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang purau, air matanya kini mulai turun, membasahi pipinya.

" Ne, Lu. Aku kembali." Ujar Sehun. Segera ia berjalan menuju ranjang Luhan dan memeluknya penuh dengan suka cita.

**. . . . O.H.O.S . . . .**

_At Park . . ._

Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu Sehun hanya untuk duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, maka itu ia meminta Sehun untuk membawanya ke taman, dimana mereka pertemu untuk pertama kaliya.

" Lu . . . " Panggil Sehun pada sosok yang berada di pangkuannya kini.

" Hemm . . ." Sahut Luhan.

" Aku mencintaimu . . ." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan.

" Aku tahu itu." Jawab Luhan disertai senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah pucat pasinya kini.

" Lu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku . . .?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sedikit purau, ia merasakn bahwa tubuh kekasihnya sedikit bergetar, mungkin ini adalah detik terakhir Luhan, dan Luhan tengah menahan rasa sakitnya kini. Fikir Sehun.

"Eungh . . . ( lenguh Luhan ) Ak-ku juga mencintaimu Hun-ni ( nafas Luhan sudah mulai tak beraturan ) d-dan ak-ku mau menjadi kk-ekasihmu." Ujar Luhan terbata karena kini ia merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat menyerang jantungnya.

Cup

Dengan cepat Sehun langsung mengunci bibir pucat Luhan dengan ciuman hangat miliknya. Ciuman memabukkan itu membuat Sehun melayang bak diudara, melupakan fakta bahwa sosok yang tengah ia rengkuh kini tengah tergolek lemas tak bernyawa di pangkuannya disertakan senyum indah yang terukir tipis dibibirnya.

Dan Sehunpun ikut menyunggingkan senyum haru melihatnya. Ia bersyukur bisa menemani sosok yang dicintainya itu hingga akhir hidupnya.

" Semoga kita bertemu di lain kehidupan, Lu . . ." Gumam Sehun mencium bibir pucat Luhan dengan lembut untuk yang terakhir kalinya . . .

**ONE HOURS ONE SMILE . . .**

**ONE HOURS ONE KISS . . .**

**ONE HOURS ONE LEAVE . . .**

( OHOS, OHOK, OHOL ? Uhuiiii / )

" **HIDUPKAN KEMBALI HUNHAN COUPLE ! "**

Please readernim berikan review untuk ff yang abal ini, ya !


End file.
